Night Sky Drifting
by Othello's Melancholy
Summary: A mission to the Island of the Moon... What dark secret hide behind this Tsukikage? WAIT, wait a minute, we have to go through training first? Uh oh... Here comes the chaos
1. Chapter 1 Preparation For The Mission

Every Genin who been through the second exam has to go on a mission (except for sound village ninjas): visiting the forbidden Island of the Moon. What will happen to them? Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, I wish I own Sasuke though 3

**Chapter 1 The Preparation For The Mission-To be dead or alive**

(Scene One)

The ninjas lined up in Tsunade's office.

Naruto: "Whoa, everyone came! Even bushy brow and makeup creep!"

Sakura: "Naruto! Be quiet!"

"Pang!" A big bump like a…like a manju steam bun rose up on Naruto's head.

Naruto: "Eh… Sakura-chan, you don't have to be so mean!"

Sakura: "What did you say?" With her inner self shot out by the anger that has built up in Sakura's organized and intelligent mind.

Naruto whimpered, frozen like a stone statue.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped.

She took control of her old and childlike behaviours, and didn't know what else to say.

Naruto stared at her in puzzlement.

Sakura turned away, ignoring him.

Tsunade: "Now,"

Silence filled the room with suspension.

"You are all going to go on a mission together. You will have to travel through the Land of the water to the forbidden Island of the Moon, which is right between the village hidden in the mist and the village hidden in the leaf. Your goal is to come back alive, and to meet and escort the Tsuchikage to come back to Konoha village. You won't have to protect her much since her chakura and skills are even beyond every Hokage in history."

Ino: "Wha…What? You mean she is actually better than you?"

Tsunade: " She has excellence in all Ty, Nin and Gen-jutsu. She can beat anyone in Konoha single handed, she is known as the sacred moon. Legend says that she was born by the moon goddess herself, and she masters multi-elements."

Everyone's mouths widened in surprise, other than a few genins like Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shino.

Tenten: " But that's impossible!"

Tsunade: " That's why she is sacred."

Kiba: " Why do we have to bring her back, what are you going to do about her after she is back here in Konoha?"

Tsunade: "This... That's top secret really, so…"

Wind rustled outside the window, twisting pieces of fallen leaves. The shadow of trees swaggered back and forth.

All was quiet, except for Akamaru who kept on growling under his breath.

Tsunade: " Any more questions? If not then go home and pack up, it's a very long journey, you will have one week to prepare, good luck. Go to your sensei for further information and special scrolls and items to pack."

"Hai!"

(Scene Two)

The sky darkened, the bright orange sun was fading with the dusk. It was nearly nightfall; the stars and the moon were dull and unclear, but somehow managed to show up in the misty air. Sakura-chan, sat by the window, with her backpack and weapons. Slowly, the sun began to fade, leaving pieces of scattered clouds drifting behind.

(Sakura Haruno-chan first person Narration)

_Another mission, huh. I'm worried about Sasuke-kun, after Orichimaru gave him a curse mark he hasn't been well. Who is this "special ninja" Hokage has talked about? Why aren't the sound village ninjas here? Since the Zichikage is so strong, why can't she come to Konoha village by herself? Oh, right, I must pack up and train a little, it sounds pretty dangerous to me. I really should keep the questions for later._ (Back to narrator) Sakura packed her kunais, shurikens, bandages and some other weapons in her small weapon bag that always hang by her slim leg.

(Sakura Haruno-chan first person Narration) _My comb, should I bring it? Since we will be gone for a long time, a few weeks at least, no, at least a few months. Fish shaped or pink plastic? Um… Uh! Now is not the time to pick out combs, I have to hurry. Now lets see:_

3 bags of kunai refills

3 bags of shuriken refills

1 bag of senbon refills

2 changes of clothes

1 comb

2 bags of emergency food supply

1 winded up bandage refills

1 tube of medicine

1 blanket

All in a big olive green backpack

_Anything else? Hmm... I just hope I don't forget anything... Oh no! I'm going to be late; Kakashi-sensei is waiting for our team at the ramen shop! _

(Back to narrator) Sakura dropped her heavy backpack on her wooden chair, fixed up her hair in front of the mirror, the head off for Kakashi-sensei and her teammates.

(Scene Three)

At the Ichiraku's Ramen place, there sat Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun. Naruto was late, as usual. Sakura-chan flipped aside the portiere and greeted her sensei and teammate. She sat down quietly right beside Sasuke-kun and ordered a cup of organic green tea like the others.

Finally, Naruto arrived scratching his head: " I thought we were meeting by the academy though… I came here just to have ramen."

Sakura sighed, in an unusual quiet way: " Uh… Naruto, as expected from you, late again!"

Naruto: " Gomannan, mina! But I still have to have my ramen. Ayame-chan, Miso ramen please!"

"Hai, Naruto."Ayame hurried back to the kitchen.

Sakura: "So what are the scrolls and the special items, sensei?"

Sasuke: "Hmm…" For somewhat in his voice, there was a strand of curiosity, but it was too small for anyone to notice. He hid it right after, hoped no one noticed.

Kakashi-sensei: "Well, listen closely. This is a mission that is ranked higher that an A rank missions, so be very careful and work well with each other and other teams. Beware of the sand Nins, I sense a demonic aura inside that red haired kid, and he is no kid. Do not underestimate him, or any of them for that matter. I'm sure you will all understand and cooperate; you all have grown so much since back then. Get on with the topic now, shall we? Here are the scrolls. Naruto, listen closely, this is the toad family summoning scroll, Jiraiya told me to give it to you, in case you need to summon the toad boss to help you in dangerous situations. Do not use him for any other purposes like traveling; he will leave too much of a damage. Um? Naruto?"

"Hai, sensei! Slurp, slurp~"

"Sakura,"

"Yes, sensei?"

"You have to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru, every genin was told to do so."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke-kun."

"Good, here is a jonin healing scroll for you, Tsunade-sama made sure that I gave it to you."

"Ah!"Sakura. _Thank you, Tsunade-sama._

"As for you, Sasuke. No going off alone now. Here, take this sealing scroll. Don't loose it, it will help you to heal your curse mark, Sakura-chan will hold it for you now."

Sasuke:"Um…" _Why am I standing out from the others, do I care about this stupid mission? No, Itachi is all I seek and will seek for my entire life. My revenge, the bloody memories…_

"Here are the special items: A fire seal, a healing seal, and a summoning seal. They shall protect each one of you."Kakashi-sensei disturbed his thoughts, Sasuke cleared his head and looked up at his teammates.

Kakashi-sensei held up three medicine-looking bottles of pills. Each wrapper has each character that stands for fire, healing and summoning.

"Take these once a day, one pill per each time. Bring it with you all the time, there are enough pills for 2 months."

"We have to eat these? How bad will they taste any ways?" Naruto scratched his head impatiently.

"Naruto, they taste like water, you can force it in with anything, other than miso."

"What! Why! No! Not my ramen! No body can take it away from me…" Naruto cried, tears poured down like a waterfall.

"Miso contains fish fins and tails, which will react badly with these pills. Oh, forgot to warn you, don't eat any fish fins or tails in this mission, you may die from the pain." Kakashi-sensei spoke quietly while winking at his students. He made it look like it was a big deal. Anyone could have known he was exaggerating, but too scare to doubt his comments.

Naruto looked scared, pushed away his huge bowl of miso ramen, half of it was left._ How am I suppose to know that miso can be so dangerous? I thought the only thing about it is that miso makes great soup of ramen, eh… Miso… Ramen…My baby..._

Sasuke did a hardly noticeable smirk that he never wanted to do. It was just something to cover his inner self, to differ from everyone else. Somehow, he always wanted to smile, but whenever he tried, he either looks like he's in pain or the shocking and painful memory will come back and haunts him. That made him think that happiness was not an choice of his in life.

Sadness and anger should be all his feelings were before he avenged for his parents.

Kakashi: "Please do be careful, come back alive. Now, if there are no more questions, you can go train a little. Meet me at the 2nd training ground tomorrow at 9 in the morning, sharp."

"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Up With The Teacher

The story goes on, but turned the other direction. They are not leaving just yet~ Read & Review~

Author's Note: This story is like 3 years old (no joke) haha decided to bring it out again

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2-A new teacher? A sensei from the Island of the Moon**

After leaving Ichiraku's Ramen place, Sasuke decided to go to forest and take a walk alone, too many things were on his mind right now.

With his both hands in the pockets of his shorts, Sasuke-kun looked cool and calm as usual.

A light breeze blown his raven-coloured hair away from his stoic face, bright orange and yellow leaves pranced around the forest floor.

Sasuke hardly noticed the summer season has already past; he stopped to look at the beautiful view. A piece of wrecked leaf twirled towards him, landed gently in his spiked charcoal locks.

All of a sudden, Sasuke hears a strange noise, the rustling of the branches made it sound like something big was comming.

It was from a wild rose bush near him, the scent of the intruder is raw.

Cautiously, he reached inside his weapon bag, clung on to three shurikens. He aimed them directly at who ever it was hiding in the bush. "Cling", a weird looking steel weapon struck off the shurikens.

A girl with sky blue hair popped out of the bush. On her waist, there was a forehead protector with the shape of a crescent on it. "Why did you attack me? Though I have to admit that was a pretty good throw, you look pretty strong. Who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Wushio Asaga, I'm from the forbidden Island of the Moon."

The girl looked quite...interesting. There was one strand of hair on each side of her forehead that were as long as her knee. The rest of her hair cropped at the bottom of her ears. The deep grey eyes of hers certainly made her look more foreign.

Her clothing was even more different. Her silver-coloured silk top had a "V" neckline, it showed a little of her outstanding figure. The sleeves were tight at the elbows, but loosened at the cuffs. The white miniskirt embroidered with a blue dove. The ninja boots were navy-black, but a small white butterfly jewel on her left shoe caught Sasuke's eyes.

The only jewelleries she was wearing was a small strand white shards with the colour and luster of pearls, they hang down from her hair.

A gust of wind blew her hair in the direction of Sasuke, caressed the sleeves of his usual attire.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a genin in the village hidden in the leaf. I was just taking a walk and…"

"Um… You are one of the top rookies in this village, you have a brother name Itachi, he murdered both of your parents and Orochimaru just set his snaky eyes on you. Am I right?"

Words came spilling down from her mouth; Sasuke was pretty shocked by her speech, but didn't show his interests about it.

"What do you know about Itachi, tell me all about him."

"Um…"

"Spill it!"

"Uh…"

"Please!" Sasuke sounded more annoyed than angry.

"Fine, but not now. Lead me to Hokage-sama, and I will tell you after."

_This girl is so irritating, I wish I could squeeze the words out of her, but that's beyond my power. _

On their way, Sasuke asked about her power of knowing everything about him. Her comments were: " This is my specialty, the art of mind and heart reading. All I need to do is touch you, even the slightest, and then I can find out everything about you after doing some hand signs. But that is not the only thing I master, just so you should know."

_That explains the hair, I guess. _Sasuke Smirked.

"Ahem." The strange girl coughed, causing Sasuke to go red a little.

Sasuke is pretty pissed off right now.

This girl talks like she is on top of everyone. But he didn't make a sound, so he kept on walking.

At the Hokage's office, things turned out differently.

Tsunade: "Sasuke, meet you new sensei, Asaga Wushio-san."

Sasuke's mouth dropped, _this stupid brat is going to be my sensei! No, absolutely no way I'm going to let her boss me around. It's against nature's rules! _

"You just thought that I am incapable of being you sensei, and you called me stupid and a brat in your twisted little mind."

"Eh, you've got to cut the mind reading thing, it's bothering me."

Tsunade: "Just so you know, Sasuke. She is every genin's sensei from now till the day we leave for the mission."

Sasuke: " I thought we only have a week to prepare. Is going to be enough for training with a new sensei though?"

Wushio looked furious, since Sasuke indented on the word "new".

Tsunade-sama sighed: " There has been a change of plans, we will give Wushio-sensei much time as she needs to train all of you."

Wushio shot Sasuke a Victorious look, and Sasuke stabbed an intense glare right back at her.

Tsunade stared at the both of them and said: "The training starts tomorrow, if you don't have anymore business with me then please go home, I still have tons of paperwork to do. It's hard to be a Hokage you know."

Both shinobi stood still, Tsunade gave them a tired look: "What?"

"I don't have a place to stay."

"Um… You can live in the Uchiha mansion! That will solve the problem! Since you guys look like you are getting along quite well. Here is some money for you to go shopping." Tsunade smiled.

"No! No way I'm staying with this Mr. I-think-I'm-so-cool guy, he give me nerves!"

"No way this know-it-all is going to stay at my place!"

They both started yelling at the same time.

"I could sleep in the forest, it will be better anyways. Bears are better company than HIM!"

"Yeah, she really likes the forest too!" _For argument sakes I will not bother you about that last line, pay back will be issued, later on!_

"No, this is settled, Wushio-san, you will stay with Sasuke until we are leaving for the mission. Now if you will excuse me."

Tsunade-sama glanced annoyingly at the pile of paperwork on the floor with her bleak eyes.

Wushio walked out of the door followed by Sasuke, who looked extremely pissed off right now.

"Well, I guess you are staying with me after all, huh?"

"What choice do I have anyways? Where do you live? I think is over there isn't it?"

Wushio pointed at the Northeast of the small road. Sasuke gave her a light smile. They walked towards the Uchiha mansion.

"It's not a bad place." Wushio started judging the house right after she got in.

"This is going to be your room." Sasuke pointed at an empty room with light blue wallpaper. There is a queen-size bed in the centre of the room, a table with a matching chair, two lightings, a bed stool, and a walk-in closet beside a big window.

"Not too bad, not bad at all."

"I'll show you around."

"Coming."

"This is the bathroom, this is my room, this was Itachi's room, this is the master bedroom, this is the second bathroom, the third and the forth. Here is the kitchen, the dining room and the living room."

Sasuke finish the tour of the mansion as fast as he can.

"You live here all by yourself? It's huge!"

"Uh… Thanks, I guess."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Hmm…"

"I want to go shopping, show me around, then I will cook dinner, okay?"

Sasuke shrugged, and headed for the door. Wushio followed him, grabbing on her dove purse.

"What do you need?"

"I do have clothes and weapons, but I will need um… Let's see. Konoha weapons and some clothes."

Sasuke smirked, _so she is a girly girl, eh?_

This time, Wushio-chan didn't bother to read his mind; to Sasuke it's a big relief after he realized that he's not completely used to having a mind reader close to him. They went to the weapon shop first. She bought three bags of shurikens, three bags of kunai refills, three bags of senbons, some bandages, and a silver katana.

Next, they went to an art store, Sasuke didn't want to go in but Wushio still dragged him in the store with her. She bought some fishnet leggings and a light jacket in grey.

All the shopping was done so they went to buy some groceries, then head home.

_I don't think that she can cook, but oh well, I bought some tomatoes just in case. _

Wushio-san went straight for the kitchen right after they got home; she cleared out the groceries and put some in the fridge.

I guess I won't be enjoying this anyways, but I will watch her just in case she set something on fire.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Um?" Sasuke was a bit surprised by the hospitality.

"What would you like to eat?" Wushio looked cute all of a sudden, being so nice and all.

"Um… I don't know.**"** _As long as it's edible._

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

_What's with her all of a sudden? She is a strange girl; she's nice all of a sudden._

**[Sasuke's narration]**

_Unbelievable! It actually smells good, and it looked like she is sort of good at cooking. I am getting a little hungry, thank god I don't have to cook my self. I guess this is the only good thing for me when she is staying. Dinner is ready, time to eat. _

Simple but nice looking meals were placed on the table; Wushio-chan filled two bows with rice and brought two pairs of chopsticks. "Ikadashimas!(I'm going to eat)"

_This is actually really good; she is good, wow, amazing. I guess I have to admit her accomplishment, and give her some compliments, well here goes nothing._

"Wow, this is actually quite good, g-go-od jo-b!" Sasuke managed to spit out those words.

"Thank you." _I guess, he actually has manners, surprisingly. _

"I'm going to go to my room for a bit, do you need me to help you clean up?" Sasuke said, coldly as the usual Sasuke.

"No thanks, I'm going to be fine."

Wushio began to wash and put away dishes, she decided to take a bath after a day of exhaustion. After she finished all the chores in the kitchen, she went into her room, took off her clothes and went for the washroom.

_What the, why does it sounds like someone is in the shower, but Sasuke-kun is suppose to be in his room? _

"Ah!" The screaming of Asaga Wushio deafened every in the range of 200 kilometres.

She ran back in her room. _HE of all people has seen my body! I hope the Green star... Oh dear... _

**[Sasuke's narration]**

_Why does she need to come into the washroom while I'm taking a bath, even though it was misty, but still caught a few glimpse of her flesh, even if it was okay-ish looking...OH What am I saying! I still didn't want to see it! Uh! This is so frustrating! I hate you Tsunade**-**sama, damn you to hell!_


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Things Can Happen

I'm sick of disclaimers... GWAHs Read & Review :3

**Chapter 3- Wushio-sensei? Strange things can happen.**

_Wha? It's morning already? Better get out of bed and prepare for today's training lesson, or else Tsuki-sama won't be happy when we go back. _

Wushio woke up slowly, finding herself extremely tired. She tried lifting her blankets with chakara, weakly and wobbly, the bed sheets rose half way up in the sky. Then it dropped dead, and she fell straight onto the bed.

Feeling dizzy while dressing up for the day wasn't really a good idea, Wushio almost wore her shirt inside out.

_What's with me today, huh? I guess I didn't sleep well; there was something on my mind… What was it again? Oh well, can't do anything about it now. _

After dressing up properly this time, she headed towards to dinning room. Sasuke-kun already sat down by the dinner table. He was holding a cup of warm tea in front of him, starring at the twirling leaves, thinking about… You've guessed it, his brother and the vengeance that he will seek from his brother.

"Ohayo."

"Um… You are late, don't make me wait again, or else I will go off without you. And…"

"Hai, Sasuke-sama!" Wushio made a face, cursing Sasuke beneath her breath, "And what?"

"Just to let you know so that other team members will be scare to death with your appearance. Y-O-U-R H-A-I-R I-S S-T-I-C-K-I-N-G O-U-T S-I-D-E-W-A-Y-S!"

"What?" Wushio snapped and ran to bathroom at an incredible speed. After making sure she looked like the tough, old self, she returned to the dinning room.

"Breakfast?"

Sasuke shrugged, he normally would just bring some bento (bagged lunch) on the way, but this time he had to wait for Wushio to wake up.

She walked into the kitchen, wondered in front of the fridge. She always preferred a healthy and light breakfast, but nobody knows why she never gets fat even after she stuffed herself with everything she could find.

Dishes were place on the table in an orderly manner, and Wushio started way ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun looked at the plates of food in front of him, and picked up the fork in disgust. He poked the scrambled eggs with it before taking a bite.

_Sigh, I don't like eggs or bacon, I preferred more of traditional food than those oily foreign foods. Maybe I shouldn't expect too much from her, even if she could read my mind any time she wants. _

After they finished, Wushio, accompanied by Sasuke, paced towards the second training ground.

"Everyone, this is Wushio Asaga, your trainer from now on until we are ready to go to the Island of the Moon." Kakashi-sensei started with an introduction.

Guy-sensei's inner self: _Oh! That show off, why does he get to do the intro, me want to do it too! He is always acting so cool. I will have my way some day. Beware, my old rival!_

"Konnichiwa mina-san, I'm Wushio Asaga, please call me either 'Wushio-chan', 'Wushio-sensei' or 'Wushio-sama'."

Sasuke slapped his forehead:

_What does she think she is doing? Everyone is going to get pissed off. It's not my fault, is it? I hope not._

"As you know I will be you sensei for a while, so please respect me at all cost, and no complaints! That's one thing I can't stand."

"Bothersome, why are you doing this is? You are just a brat our age." Shikamaru, that complaining fool…

Sasuke: _Wushio is pissed; she is pissed; very pissed; Oh no! She is really pissed! Let's just hope Shikamaru still has a strategy for this one. _

"You little! Gherrr…" She aims for him and… Scores! Um… I meant by Shikamaru got nailed by her in one blow. Everyone starred in horror as Wushio push Shikamaru against the tree with her hands on his shoulders.

"Say what?"

"Brat."

"You little…"

"Bothersome ugly."

"Boom" Wushio sent Shikamaru flying towards the third training ground. Genins who were interested in what happened climbed up the trees. All they could see was Shikamaru in great pain, stuck right in the centre of a bull's eye on the huge tree trunk.

Wushio patted her hands, declared:" See what happens when you are complaining? Alright, let's get started."

"What about Shikamaru?" Ah, so Ino does care about him, heh?

"Right, that baka! I forgot, be right back."

She winked and disappeared. After around three seconds, she reappeared at the same spot she disappeared. This time she was hold the unconscious Shikamaru, after putting him down she leaped away from him and called: "Everyone backup!"

Wushio threw eight kunai at Shikamaru, Ino and Choji look worried. Those kunai landed right beside him, showed a special pattern around his wounded body.

A bright green light ball was created between her hands, then the light spread upon him. The kunai reflected all the light at the same time, forming a light green barrier.

"Green star healing no jutsu, forbidden art of the green star eighty-one evolutionary fighting stances" Wushio made eight different hand signs that none of the shinobis has seen before.

"That's the unknown rare art of the green star!" "I've only heard of, but never thought that I'd see it in my life." "This girl is able to master a jutsu that all the past Hokages have never even dared to try! Unbelievable!"

All the senseis were chattering as Wushio healing Shikamaru.

"Sensei, what is so special about this jutsu?" Sakura asked Kakashi-sensei, everyone focused their attention on Kakashi-sensei for that moment.

"Well, I don't know much really. But legend has it that this jutsu is for kunoichis only, and it is extremely risky. You have to sacrifice…"

"What?"

"To sacrifice your future and keep your virginity. And that means to stay as a virgin: no impure kisses, no marriage and no childbearing. Also…"

"Whoa!" "You've got to be kidding me!" "I don't believe you." "So what?" "It's no that bad, is it?"

"Please! Continue!" Sakura seems really into it for a reason.

"Thank you, Sakura. Uh hum. Well, also you have to give up half of your lifetime. That's why this art is forbidden, and if you actually start, it has to be around the age of five."

"She did that?" "Now there is no way I'm doing it!" "It was bad enough already, and this?" "No way!" "Um… It's not worth it though, if you think about it."

"Is there more" Tenten asked Kakashi-sensei.

"No… Oh right, there is one more. You have to train for this jutsu nine weeks in one year and continue this for nine years. That why it is called 'The forbidden art of green star eighty-one fighting stances.' There are total eighty-one weeks of training. Another thing you should know is that, you may die from the training."

"Huh? I don't get it, how is it eighty-one weeks when you train nine weeks per year and train for nine years?" Naurto, the stupid one, of course mathematics wasn't something he was good at.

"Baka Naruto! Nine times nine equals eighty-one, do you see it now?" Kiba took a tree branch and wrote the equation impatiently: 9 x 9=81

"Oh! Now I see!"

Most of the shinobis couldn't help but laugh out loud, even Hinata giggled once or twice.

"What? I'm going to become Hokage someday. I don't need math to become one."

Now they laughed even harder, Naruto looked puzzled at Kiba, who was laughing his heart out with Akamaru.

"Naruto, does Tsunade-sama do the bills, the village's money collections and things like that?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then does she need math to do that?"

"Well yeah, I guess. Oh no…No…You can't…Hokage…Math… Not… Me… You…"

"And now he is babbling like an idiot." Kiba really knows how to bring Naruto's spirit down.

Now this time everyone burst out laughter, no holding backs at all.

Everyone turned around when the green light surrounding Shikamaru slowly disappeared, and Wushio landed gently beside him.


End file.
